Forum:LeftRightLeftRight
Cuba I've already laid claim to Cuba to be the 42nd state of the Union of Everett as seen here: 1 and here 2. Additionally, I've already developed strong ties with the Cuban government. So, you know, as you said in regards to Uganda, "Get out of my country". Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC) That's FWNG, not FW. They're different worlds. Something that happens in one is not neccessarily reflected in the other. 77topaz (talk) 01:47, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :Future World and Future World Next-Gen are actually the same world. They are the exact same world except while FW takes place in the current date of 2012, FWNG takes place more than 30 years later in 2039. What happens in FW, is past history in FWNG. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) : Don't bother trying to reason with them. I invaded India in the future, and people got bent up over that. Plus, it's Everett. If Spencer says Cuba is her's, then by God Spencer it is her's. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :"Spencer" did not say Cuba is hers. I, HamHamTime, OOC, said it is mine, as it is claimed territory. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL. My troops haven't even entered "your" country yet. I'll just redirect any headed to Cuba to other areas, like Central America (dead nation), or Mexico. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Will you for once stop invading random countries and murdering everyone? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Who said I was murdering people? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 03:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure what your new plans are for the Caribbean but I doubt it will be some random peaceful operation. More than anything else, its probably more of your homophobia, sending the Hurians to "help the Caribbean people kick the homos out of their countries and instate military dictatorships". Now your going to try and flip it around and act like Mexico and Central America want Hurians to come and destroy everything they have worked hard for (ie: freedom). Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Don't know if your trying to insult me OOC, character, but I don't really care. And you should really look up the meaning of phobia before before you start throwing the word around. Cause really, why on earth would I be afraid of a guy like KK or MC? LOL! The dud is probably harmless! Anyway, since you don't know what I'm planning, it doesn't matter to Everett. Stop making assumptions UP, cause it makes you look bad. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :This is getting personal, quit it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:18, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :I never tried to make it personal, but yes sir. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :It does become personal when you refer to someone like KK as "a guy" and "the dude". As an admin here, I won't tolerate any form of discrimination, especially on that level. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :UP, make sense. How is that discrimination? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) User:KittyKaiti is not a man. She may have been "born" with male reproductive parts, but in no way looks like, acts like nor identifies as or like a man. Use of "man" or "dude" would offend her to the extreme. When you refer to KK, you say "woman" or "chick". Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:03, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Liberals. Well first, there is no law, federal, state, or Wikia, saying I have to. And you haven't established how I was discriminating against KK. But, since I'm not a prick, and don't insult people for percieved beliefs or ideals, I'll refer to your friend as a woman. But next time, pick up a dictionary, read it, and then try to insilt me. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Viva, of all people, you cannot be so picky and choosey of who is deserving of basic common respect. As an African American yourself, I doubt you are not offended when you see someone be blatantly disrespectful about your physical differences. Rules on Wikia state you cannot harass, discriminate or use other forms of hate speech against others. Now, I'm not sure how it is hard for you to understand this simple thing: KK is a chick in every respect besides what happens to be her DNA chromosomes. Your choice to blatantly refer to someone who is a chick, as "a man", because of what she "used to be" is a form of discrimination. That was established above, but you do not care to read nor comprehend that simple thing. Maybe you just don't see it as offensive to her but like in my example about you, that might help you understand. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 15:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) HAHA!!! I spent the last couple of minutes trying to find a polite respond to that statement. And all I can say is that the is the most retarded, and uninformed response I have ever read. First, you cannot and you will not compare my struggle with KK's. For centuries, my people were being attacked for our COLOR. Killed for it. Ridiculed for it. Discriminated for it. In the same time, homosexuals and transexuals could get by without a problem. You know why? Cause they could hide it.KK and MC can hide what they are. I can't hide that fact that I'm black. The gaul that you can think about comparing the two makes me physically ill. African-Americans fought for basic human rights. People didn't consider us human. Gays and lesbians want to complain over the fact civil unions aren't considered marriage, and they want to justify what their doing by comparing their "struggle" to ours? Your statement was both retarded and and downright insulting. I make a few moves iin a ficional setting and you've got the nerve to call me a black supremeist and a homophobe? Your a hypocrite. You try to compare someone's attempt to distort marriage to justify their actions, to my people's attempt to gain the right to ote, to receive equal rights such as walking down the street and not get beaten to death for looking different? And you want to compare someone's distorting their body to our attempt to equal rights in the work place? Gays will be alright. MC will be more employable than me cause he's white. His sexual orientation won't effect that. When an eployer looks at me, they won't see the fact that I'm intellegent, that I'm not a thug, that I have skills that can be used to better the workplace; all they see is a black guy. You've insulted my intellegence, my ideals, and I'm pretty sure one day you'll insult my religion. You have proven without a doubt that you believe your morality is superior to my own. Its all over the wiki. Don't ever try to compare the two. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 16:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Can you all argue somewhere more appropriate? Clogging this page with ideological clashes is inconvenient for when we want to talk about something relevant. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry Woogers. My comment was filled with rage and anger at UP's lousy comment. I'm still in disbelief that he said what he said. This is why I hate Everett. When in doubt, try to make an stupid excuse. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::This needs to be said Woogers. And people need to understand it. First of all, Mr. Black-People-Are-The-Only-Humans-To-Be-Persecuted-Ever. For far longer than the North American slave trade's existence, homosexuals like MC and transsexuals like KK have been the target of heinous offenses against them, just as the Africans did with the beginning of the era of exploring westward. While you have your rights now and even 20, 30, 40 years ago, people like KK are nearly unemployable today. It doesn't matter how well she may pass for a woman, how she sounds, acts or even how good of a worker she is. The sheer fact her ID's say "male" on them make her instantly denied employment. And guess what, unlike you being denied employment for being black, it is completely legal in 75% of the US states for a business to say FUCK YOU to an LGBT person and they can't sue. Of all violent offenses in the country, LGBT people, more specifically people like KK herself, are at the highest risk for a violent attack or offense to be committed against them. And in the large majority of the states, unlike your protections, it is NOT a hate crime to assault an LGBT person for being who and what they are. You really think all the LGBT rights movement bullshit is about walking down the aisle of some church? It's been about the right to walk down the street without being assaulted or murdered. For fucks sake dude, the NYPD is notorious for its abuses of LGBT detainees. People like KK are arrested by the basket-weaving cops the NYPD hires on charges of prostitution, for walking down the street while being transgendered. I call it WWT (Walking While Trans), kind of like a DWI offense but because you are a gay or some shit, cops like arresting them for fun. On top of that, the brutality of crimes committed even today against people like MC and KK are so horrifying that you would mistake yourself thinking you were living in Saudi Arabia. Some tranny got beheaded in Detroit and her body set on fire last year. But no, that I suppose is no where near similar to the things your parents and grandparents went through. You think that you are the only person to have to fight for your civil rights? A decade after the Civil Rights movement ended in victory, the government and law enforcement moved on to a new target, LGBT people. Police used to send SWAT teams into gay bars to beat down and arrest everyone hoping to catch some dudes breaking the law by being gay together or to somehow catch the act of sodomy going on. LGBT rioted in the streets too, like your parents' generation did. To say that gays and trans people can "hide" it is absurd. Not every transgender person passes for the opposite sex perfectly. Unfortunately dude, I've seen and met some ugly and manly looking transsexuals when I used to hang out with KK. Hide that? Sure, after spending thousands of dollars on surgery to fix that, maybe hiding it is easier. But then you take into account the voice, height and bone structure and well, you are lucky if you can pass that well that you never even get a bad look at least on rare occasion, if not ever. And so, people like KK are beaten, murdered, raped and mutilated for that, right here in good old America. Looking and being different than the so-called "norm". But you forgot what the "norm" was back in the day of your grandparents. What your family dealt with then, is what LGBT people have dealt with for the past decade. It is no different, in any way. Huria may seem fun to you to roleplay as, whether you really believe that stuff or not, but you don't seem to understand that the things Huria does, actually happens around the world to LGBT people everyday and you try to act like its no big deal at all because all you really know about gay people is that apparently all they want is to get married. But actually, that is only a tiny part of the massive demands they want, to be treated the same way the African American wanted back in the Civil Rights movement. When I hung out with her, I had to see and deal with enough retards using the wrong terms against her, just because her ID says something different than how she looks. And I've done things I had to do, to straighten out some retards who think they are funny, harassing and stalking her with discriminatory name calling and slurs. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I didn't say don't talk about it. I said don't talk about it here. Go make a forum thread or something. This is off on a tangent and completely unrelated to FUTURE WORLD EVENTS 2012. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:32, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Tl;dr. I agree Woogers. I think the best place for this argument is either on UP's talk page or the Everett talk page. Either way, I never said gays weren't being discriminated, only that your attempt to compare the two is stupid. Other than that, I really don't care. And just a retorical question UP. If New York the federal government still views KK as a man, and Wikia operates under federal law, then is it discrimination if two governments say its true? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Td;lr only goes to show how you really don't give a shit about the facts. You disregard anything that is ever told to you, hence why you continue to act out the way you do and then try to claim racism and other BS when everyone calls you out on it. First of all, federal law does not outlaw discrimination against LGBT. That does not mean that a website does not have the right to regulate its own user base with its own set of Terms of Service agreements and rules regarding harassment, bullying and discrimination. Case in point: READ IT. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You mean like your blatant disregard for the fact that everyone called you out on how overpowered, unrealistic, and ridiculous Everett was? Or how your normal response in generally come in the forms of "get over it", "your the bad guy", or "you do it too"? Right ;) --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Everyone" being... you? Everett is far from overpowered. In fact, while Everett HAD only about 1,250,000 Marines, when Yarphei popped up with 9,000,000 soldiers and his OIS army of 40,000,000 soldiers, Everett's troop count doubled to only ~2,000,000. While I possess stealth fighters and aircraft carriers, like any real world country minus a few space lasers to shoot down missiles and droids which are easily killed with EMP weapons (whose total count has dropped from 3.5 million to about ~750,000), you started your army with nearly ~20 million troops, who somehow have superior training and equipment, even though you claimed they are poorly funded, mistreated and given Soviet era hand-me-downs. While Everett has not once, all by itself fought and defeated an enemy country including weaklings like Lebanon, Mandinka/Huria managed to send several million poorly trained, poorly funded and waaaaaaaaayyyy out-of dated equipment to exterminate Brazil like it was a human being stomping on a roach and waltzing out with no casualties while Brazil's population was cut by 50%, on top of the fact that you ignored that you were also fighting half the planet at the time. You then made and retracted an attempt that Huria was somehow going to invade and exterminate a billion people in India and walk off like nothing happened. Don't complain about non-realism when Huria has been unrealistic since day one and still continues to be. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) LOL! Yeah, you've got 1.5 million troops. But what of the countless millions of Automated Forces? Or the thousands of fusions weapons? Or the government that has no troubles? You believe that the American south, which in real life would hate every reform Spencer has made, let alone join her crusade of liberal justice, would simply accept what she or her government does? You think 220 million people would happily allow themselves to be tracked by your government? See, I made 40 plus articles regarding the development of Huria over 60 years, the same amount of time it took North Korea, Afganistan, and the Soviet Union to essentially force their ideals on their people. I don't have Soviet handme downs in my regular military, I expained the superior training, and I've explained my military capabilities. Everett, in fewer than nine years, managed to undone, force, and disregard all of the things that made America American. Liberals are disliked in the south, no government would want a Spencer telling them how to operate, no military could adopt all of the reforms or weapons given them, or persuade an entire group of people to do as they please in less than ten years. Your really think that a radical liberal atheist lesbian, the epitome of everything no American government would want, would manage to get her hands on all of the countries hidden corruption charges, and then expose and have those watchers believe her? And worst still, you really think the government would let her get that information, and allow states to leave the Union? You'd do better getting a Muslim into office. As it stands, no woman, no gay, and no radical liberal has ever become president. All three are hated by the government for Christ's sake! If Obama, who had the majority in both houses couldn't pass a simle healthcare bill, what makes you think Spencer could turn Everett into her own personal playground in less time? Africa is a moldable place, a Hurian leader pops up there all the freakin time. Russia, North Korea, and South Korea have more men in reserve than I do. Read my articles before you whine. I've read yours, and frankly, anyone with two bricks for braincells could see the issues. And I'm not the only one who saw the issues. Woogers spoke up about Spencer's UN attack, Super spoke about about your endless drone legions, and everyone spoke up a out your invinciblty. In fact, its all over the Second Iraqistani War talk page if you need proof about the discontent. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Countless millions of Automated Forces". You mean the ones I literally just told you had been decreased in count from 3.5 million to 750,000? Did you even read that? "Thousands of fusion weapons". You mean the COUPLE thousand I have? Government with no troubles? Define a trouble. Debt? I explained how that was fixed. And it was revised and revised and revised and still, recalculated by budget and math and still fixed, even with the whole diagold/gold making shit removed completely. 252 million people being "tracked". Define "tracked". Did you even read the article? Did you even understand the simple statement that EDS CANNOT DIAL UP NOR TRACE A PERSONS LOCATION UNLESS THE ALERT BEACON IS GOING OFF DUE TO DETECTED EMERGENCY DISTRESS? They are little alarms. If they sense you got shot, they will detect all the bodily reactions a human would have to being shot, ie: blood pressure loss, chemical releases, adrenaline, anti-body formations, muscle and nervous system electric impulses, heart rate, oxygen count, state of consciousness, etc. You must have ignored that and tl;dr half the 200 articles of Everett because of your own laziness. What government is being told to do what by who? This is normal in the USA. When a state violates federal law, the feds step in. When a city municipality violates a state law, the state steps in. It's a heirarchy of government levels and powers. Federal law bans one thing. A state cannot disregard that and expect the feds to not intervene and tell them to obey the federal law. Everything is based on Constitutionality as well. Everett's Constitution is very clearly written. The military couldn't adopt what weapons? New guns? A new tank? Fighter jets? Navy ships? I don't know about you, but American pilots are well trained so I don't know what kind of pilot wouldn't know how to fly a jet. A jet is a jet. A ship is a ship. A gun is a gun. Which reforms? Don't Ask Don't Tell? Did the USA just do that? Is it that hard to switch from kicking gays out of the army to, well, not doing so? "Hidden corruption charges"? What does that even mean? You mean blatant public knowledge and facts? Have you ever gone to school? Do they not teach Chicago kids about slavery, the Women's Suffrage movement, the Civil Rights movement, America's varies illegal wars in South America among everything else? I wasn't aware that the internet didn't exist and that there were these things called search engines and these things called books and these things called newspapers and public records and everything else. Any determined activist is capable of finding these things. For fucks sake, WikiLeaks did it. WIKILEAKS. NOT BELIEVE PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE? ARE CHICAGO RESIDENTS ALL RETARDED? Do you not have libraries and city records offices in Illinois? LET HER GET THAT INFO???? DUDE. It's published in fucking encyclopedias EVERYWHERE. You actually say that just because so far we haven't achieved a female, an atheist or a liberal President that it is not possible at all? Before Obama, that excuse could simply be used to say a black man could never be President but shit dude, look who is President. Obama DID pass the bill and it is STILL ALIVE AND WELL. The Republicans are the ones who have been having hell trying to repeal it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:02, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Obama is a Chrisitian, and he isn't a radical liberal. Your annoying, and I'm not wasting my Sunday arguing with you. I'm sure we'll have another pleasent conversation like this in the future. I didn't see many of the things you spoke of, but that no longer matters. Your right, I'm wrong, let's move on. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ----- Is it like this when I argue with you gents too? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 21:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) It's not, Super. You read what I write, you confirm it in what has been written and in history, you see the changes and understand common sense. Viva ignores everything and doesn't even bother to read half of anything written, as seen with the "tl;dr" comment. His refusal to even care about FW only make him a worse player and the reason FW is still dying. His continued displays of extreme homophobia and violence against gays and disrespect for them both IC and OOC is also irritating, as every action since he joined FW has been some hellbent mission IC for exterminating as many gay people as possible. I also don't see this stopping in the future, where most likely, he will continue to try to make wars and events occur involving more IC anti-gay posts, events and actions. The issue is not just Huria being anti-gay and killing them. He can do that all he wants. But when he goes and invades Brazil and suddenly, out of no where, Brazil, having been a nation where there are crap tons of LGBT people, suddenly turn extremely and violently homophobic, according to him and the IC events, Brazilians "started genociding the gays themselves, not the Hurian soldiers." Then later on in Jamaica, the same incident happens. A country that was once totally normal, suddenly cries for Huria's help to genocide and kick all the gay people out of Jamaica. This is now followed by Huria's sudden invasion of the Caribbean, where I expect more of these kids of anti-gay events to follow. This is more than just IC roleplay. This is OOC homophobic behavior. And it is not tolerable. There is a massive difference. When he takes a blank country and randomly changes its normal policies regarding something, especially like this, for the sake of invading it to kill or kick out gays, is suspicious. Now he suddenly plans to invade Central America and Mexico, as if some similar events to Jamaica will take place, disregarding previous history, most likely for the sake of killing and or expelling gay people. If this does turn out to be the case, Viva will be banned, at least temporarily, until he can overcome this pattern of IC and OOC behavior. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) If I were as dense as you UP, I'd think that I was homophobic too. But this is really why you need a dictionary. First and foremost, homophobia is an irrational fear of gays and gay relationships. If I were homophobic, I'd be screaming "Oh no, Minecraftian you gay get away from me!" Or "KittyKatty, stay away from me in RL! I don't want your cooties!" What they do doesn't effect me, and want they do doesn't bother me. Your immature and attacking me for a slight against your beliefs IN and OOC. I like MC cause he doesn't whine about issues that have no bearing on real life. How exactly have I proven I'm afraid of gays OOC? IC, how have I? Since so much of your work has gay people in it, how can I attack Everett without attacking them? And since you can't think logically, you automatically assume I'm going to kill all the gays in Central America, when I already explained my intentions. And since you've got a short attention span, allow me to remind you of a few fun facts about Jamaica. Jamaicans hate gays. Its a proven fact. Its in their music, in their newpapers, its even on the internet. When I arrived in Jamaica, I saved them by having them escorted out of the country to Everett. Your the one who said I was killing them. Your the one who makes up the ridiculous "statistics" so you can use it to bash Huria later on. Your the one who ignored my stated intentions on MNN and in Operation: African Unity. Not me. Your dumb behind. I stopped attacking gays back in Brazil, your the one who keeps crying and saying I am. When I added the post about KK and MC, I added KK as part of a point I was making, but I didn't have time to change it since I was using a phone. Since your the one thinking I hate gays, and your the one who refuses to read the posts I keep making regarding Hurian intentions, you of all people are the ignorant one. FW was dying long before I got here. BIPU disappeared once before I should up, and he disappeared again. Kenny was gone before I should up, Super keeps saying the place was unrealistic before I was even here. Sunkist couldn't make up his mind what nation he wanted. And most other people simply stopped playing for RL reasons. KK just stopped for no reason, and since you know her better than I do, hence your intolerable raging about gays, you must already know. Yur just blaming me for something that happened long before. I showed up. What really is the most hilarious thing is that you say FW is dying, despite the fact that three new players joined while you where probably off balling your eyes out. And the greatest part of all is that, only once everyone brought up the fact that your nation was unrealistic, years after they had told you, you, you only make the changes after you altered the rules, the same ones you were breaking. You were powergaming, killing two of my people during peacetime, and then you made up a fictional number of dead Brazilians when I told you twice how many died. Genocide is the delibarate extermination of a particular group of people, and as you have overlooked, I was marching Brazilians into death camps. On top of that, you now know enough not to say that they were pathetic when they fought the Brazilians, and thus could fight man to man. All in all, people probably left because they were tired of invisible Everett and all-knowing United Planets and his politically correct ideals. I've been looking around the site, and your comments to the other users during WWIII shows how you acted towarded them. Yarphei was dead before I got here. So were many other nations. BIPU was disappearing before I arrived, and MC said it. Now, I'm done fighting with you. Your not worth the time and effort needed to sit here and stomach your threats and complaints. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :And to be honest, I never did any research on Brazil. I just saw "Catholic"N and assumed they hated anything not following the Bible's laws. However, considered you've done no research on Jamaica and its policies unlike myself, I suppose we'll even. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I have done research on Jamaica and I know they hate gays. Why do you think Jamaica has been sitting on my Homeland Security Travel advisory list for so long, warning my citizens that if you're gay, you'll probably end up thrown in a labor camp for 10 years. But, like I've said, you don't read shit. I read everything written when I can. You are being warned, one last time. I AT NO POINT VIOLATED ANY RULES BY KILLING YOUR PEOPLE DURING PEACE-TIME. LET ME MAKE THIS EXTREMELY CLEAR TO YOU: THE RULES SAY: The act of committing genocide results in the direct and knowledgable forfeit of your war rights. As such, being that when Huria invaded Brazil and mass murdered and genocided everyone with anthrax and nerve gas, it was therefore, you FORFIETING your war rights. AS SUCH AND AS PER THE RULES, wartime or not, any other player, can do as they please. Including, but not limited to, me killing Haidalla and me killing your Colonel. If I wanted to I could have killed Maurice and Brianna too. You, knowing the rules, had Huria mass murder with bio-weapons millions of Brazilians. Therefore, you lost your war rights. WHY ARE YOU UNABLE TO UNDERSTAND THIS VERY SIMPLE THING? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Everett and Huria were at peace, I switched leaders, and I sent him down to Everett to make up. You agreed to that peace. Now, I sent my Colonel to Jamaica, and you killed him. I read a lot, and if you researched Jamaica, why complain that I was the one killing gays when I was saving them. And then why say that I killed your citizens when I didn't. You killed them by saying. I did, in which you lied by saying so. Additionally, you clearly read nothing since you forgot our peace deal. You killed a man long after Brazil, under Benjamin's leadership. I fired my bioweapons under Brianna, and I made the deal with Benji. So you did break the rules. Once peace is declared, assasinations aren't allowed. I could have killed Spencer in retailiation for that, but then I'd be no better than Everett. And if you read, you would have known my intentions for the Caribbean, you just wanted a reason to attack Huria, or just make up a reason to call me a homophobe when I've made no homophobic moves at all in the region or at home. If anything, the only uneducated attack I made was in Brazil. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Peace was never agreed on, nor a treaty signed, as Benjamin, rather than attempting to seal a peace deal, left the conference making death threats against diplomats and his representatives who followed, including Haidalla, continued those threats of mass murder and terrorism. Being that Huria blatantly had no interest in attempting to make peace, no war had ended. Since then, I've tried to make peace, but the characters you portray, continue to throw around threats of killing diplomats families and threatening to invade random countries for insulting Huria. Until you actually have a sensible character, who can speak without making threats to murder everyone, peace can't be accepted, if Huria only keeps displaying the same old violent, racist and hateful mentality that all the previous representatives showed in front of the global assembly. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) You know, the irony in that is that I did assign a good man to the UN. If you remember, Nkosana said he'd try to get a senisble man into the UN Assembly for Huria. That man is Anthony Williams. And you should read upon Huria a bit more. Hateful and violent the nation is. But racist? Huria would be shootng itself in the foot. Aside from the black African majority, the nation is home to tens of millions of Asians, Caucausians, and Arabs. That would like calling the United States openly racists. Yes there are some racist forces, but the population isway to diverse to call it that. A more apporiate term would be supremist. Hurians have an inflated view of themselves yes, but for those who prove themselves useful, regardless of race, earn a position amoungst them. After I left Brazil, Huria left with several hundreds of thousands of Brazilians and Bolivians. That would be like Nazi Germany leaving Russia with countless Georgians and Ukrainians by their side. Read the information before you go off using more terms that don't fit the description. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 23:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC)